Rusty
:"Lang nicht gesehen, Onkel. Entschuldige, dass ich nicht früher hergekommen bin." :— Rusty zu Onkel Joe's Leichnam Rusty ist ein Steambot und der Protagonist von SteamWorld Dig. Im Laufe des Spiels wurde er mit Vectron-Technologie ausgerüstet und ist somit auch zu größeren Anteilen ein Voltbot. Persönlichkeit Rusty ist generell ein ziemlich ruhiger Typ, der außerdem sehr höflich ist. Er hat einen ausgeprägten Sinn für das, was richtig und falsch ist. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft zeigt sich darin, dass er gewillt ist Joe's Mine zu übernehmen um den Bewohnern von Tumbleton zu helfen, auch wenn das Minenhandwerk seiner Meinung nach eigentlich nichts für ihn ist. Joe war sich offenbar sicher, dass Rusty ein treues Herz hat. Darum glaubte er auch, dass Rusty der einzige Steambot ist, der in der Lage ist, den Voltroboter aufzuhalten. Erscheinungsbild Rusty ist ein hauptsächlich bronzefarbener Steambot mit limettengrünen Metallhänden und zunächst grün leuchtenden Augen. Er trägt graue, metallene Cowboy-Stiefel, an denen jeweils ein goldener Stern an beiden Seiten angebracht sind. In seinem Körper war anfangs ein Dampfkessel integriert, in den man durch den Grill an der Vorderseite hineinsehen kann. Direkt daneben befand sich eine runde Temperaturanzeige und rechts auf der Rückseite seines Körpers befindet sich ein graues Dampfrohr, dass etwas höher als seine Schultern ist. Weiterhin trägt Rusty einen alten, graubraunen Hut mit einem Karamellfarbenen Band auf dem Kopf und ein altes, abgenutztes rotes Halstuch um den Hals. Nach seinen vielen Vectron-Upgrades besteht sein Körper laut dem Voltroboter zum größten Anteil aus Vectron-Technologie, somit ist Rusty kein reiner Steambot mehr. Seine Augen leuchten seit seinem finalen Vectron-Upgrade blau und sein Dampfofen wurde durch eine graue, runde Energiequelle ersetzt, die in der Mitte rot leuchtet. Fähigkeiten Geschichte Rustys Ankunft in Tumbleton Zu beginn des Spiels ist Rusty auf dem Weg nach Tumbleton, um seinen Onkel Joe zu sehen, welcher ihm die Mutung für seine Mine zugeschickt hatte. Unterwegs bricht unter ihm jedoch der Boden weg und er landet in einem alten Minenschacht von Joe's Mine. Dort trifft er auf Dorothy, welche kürzlich Rusty's inzwischen verstorbenen Onkel gefunden hatte. Nachdem sich Rusty von ihm verabschiedete, nahm er Joe's alte Spitzhacke, mit der er sich seinen Weg aus dem Minenschacht freigrub und schließlich in Tumbleton ankam. Übernahme von Joe's Mining Inc. (SWD) Rusty übernahm Joe's Mining Inc. und grub nach Mineralien, um diese an Dorothy zu verkaufen und so Wirtschaft in der Stadt anzukurbeln. In der Mine fand Rusty neben den Mineralien auch nützliche Upgrades, die ihm neue Fähigkeiten verliehen. Die Old World (SWD) Er fand die Old World - die Heimat der Schnapsis. Entdeckung von Vectron (SWD) Die Ankunft(SWD) Schließlich fand Rusty Vectron, eine hochtechnisierte Welt in den Tiefen der Erde. Zerstörung der Generatoren (SWD) Voltroboter (SWD) In den Tiefen Vectrons trifft Rusty schließlich den Voltroboter. Dieser offenbart Voltbot, dass Onkel Joe bereits ein Teil von ihm ist. Joe war nicht stark genug, um Voltbot zu besiegen, doch wusste Joe, dass Rusty es war. Darum überschrieb er ihm kurz vor seinem Ableben die Mine und verschmolz mehr oder minder Freiwillig mit dem Voltroboter. Weiterhin offenbart der Voltroboter, dass Rusty durch die ganzen Upgrades in den Höhlen selbst bereits mehr Teil vom Voltroboter ist, als noch er selbst. Er wird gebraucht, um das Herz des Voltroboters zu werden, um unbesiegbar zu werden. Trotz alledem ist Rusty bereit, den Voltroboter aufzuhalten. Rustys Verschwinden (SWD) Nachdem Rusty den Voltroboter besiegen konnte, wurde er zusammen mit ebendiesen verschüttet. Einen Monat später erschuf Dandy im Namen aller Bewohner Tumbletons eine Statue zu Ehren von Rusty, wohlwissend, dass er sie alle vor dem gerettet hatte, was in den Tiefen unter der Old World lauerte. Einzig und allein Dorothy gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und schwor sich, Rusty zu finden. Bei Nacht geisterte Rusty mit blau leuchtenden Augen durch die Wüste, nachdem das Ending abgespielt und der Abschlussbericht gezeigt wurde. Dorothys Suche nach Rusty (SWD2) Laut der Beschreibung des Spiels macht sich Dorothy auf die Suche nach ihrem verschollenen Freund Rusty. Dorothy erfährt in El Machino, dass ein Minenarbeiter mit rotem Schal in der Stadtmine verschwunden sein soll. Bau der Generatoren (SWD2) ... Rusty der "Vernichter" (SWD2) Die Kultisten des östlichen Tempels feiern Rusty fälschlicher Weise als "Vernichter" und haben ihm zu Ehren sogar eine Statue gebaut. Entführung durch Rosie (SWD2) Nachdem Dorothy erfolgreich alle vermeintlichen Erdbebenmaschinen ausgeschaltet hatte und Dorothy einen Umweg zu Rosie's Sippe nehmen musste, da der Eingang blockiert war, fand sie endlich Rusty. Er befand sich in einem großen Generatorraum, festgeschnallt Rosie's Kampfroboter. thumb|Rosie klärt Dorothy über ihre wahren Motive auf.Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rosie Dorothy die ganze Zeit über belogen hatte. Die Maschinen, die Rusty aus Vectron-Technologie gebaut hatte, entzogen dem riesigen, instabilen Generator von Rosie die Energie. Dadurch, dass Dorothy sie zerstört hatte, war der Generator bei vollster Leistung und Rosie war gewillt, alle Steambots auszulöschen und ihre Sippe mit dem vielen Mondsaft zu kontrollieren, den sie nun herstellen konnte. Es kam zum letzten Kampf gegen Rosie. Der Weltenbruch (SWD2) Nachdem der Kampf gewonnen war, drothe der instabile Reaktor zu explodieren und alles zu vernichten. Der geschwächte Rusty wurde von Dorothy zum Ausgang getragen, doch es wäre ihnen so niemals möglich gewesen, zu entkommen. Fen entschied sich dazu, die beiden mit dem Vectron-Teleporter sicher an die Oberfläche zu bringen, damit sie mit der Rakete von Professorin Sherman den Planeten verlassen konnten. Dorothy, wollte Fen nicht zurück lassen, doch ihnen blieb keine Wahl. Rechtzeitig zum Raketenstart wurden die beiden an die Oberfläche teleportiert. Alle Bewohner von El Machino (und Handy Gabby) wurden mit der Rakete ins Weltall befördert, kurz bevor die Erde in unzählige Stücke zersprang. Besiedlung des Weltalls (SWD2) thumb|Rusty und Dorothy am Ende von SWD2Die Steambots bauen sich eine neue Heimat auf und am Ende der Credits sieht man Rusty und Dorothy, wie sie gemeinsam auf die zerstörte Erde zurückblicken. Wiederaufbau der Cowbot-Kolonien (SWH) thumb|Rustys Silhouette in [[SWH.]]In SteamWorld Heist hat Rusty einen Cameoauftritt im Abspann. Dort kann man seine Silhouette in einem Container erkennen. Er hält eine Wasserflasche und scheint beim Aufbau der neuen Steambot-Kolonie zu helfen. Auftritte außerhalb der SteamWorld-Reihe Rusty hat ein paar Auftritte in Form von Cameos oder als Spielbarer Charakter in Spielen von anderen Studios. Diese Auftritte sind als Nicht-Kanon zu SteamWorld-Geschichte bestätigt worden. Runbow Mutant Mudds Super Challenge Zombie Vikings In diesem Spiel hat Rusty einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt. An einer bestimmten Stelle im Spiel erscheint er im Vordergrund und versucht, einen lilafarbenen Kristall abzubauen. Dabei wird sein SteamWorld Dig-Sprite verwendet. 88 Heroes Rusty ist ein spielbarer Charakter im kostenlosen 88 Heroes – RSG Champions DLC. Durch Portale, die zu diversen Dimensionen des Rising Star Games-Universum führen, sind neue Helden aufgetaucht, um den Antagonisten des Spiels - Dr. H8 - aufzuhalten. Rusty ist einer von Ihnen. In diesem Spiel kann er Gegner mit seiner Spitzhacke besiegen und sich mit dieser ebenfalls in alle vier Richtungen durch die Landschaft graben. Hex Heroes Bounty Battle Beziehungen Familie *Joe † (Onkel) Verbündete *Dorothy McCrank *Hank McCrank † *Dandy Alexander *Lola *Biff Beacon *Fen Feinde *Vectron **Voltbots ***Voltroboter † *Schnapsis **Rosie † *Schrotter *Royalisten Galerie Artwork = Rusty-Artwork-2.png|Artwork von Rusty zu SteamWorld Dig Rusty-Artwork-3.png|Weiteres Artwork von Rusty zu SteamWorld Dig Rusty Steckbrief.png|Dorothys Steckbriefzeichnung von Rusty in SteamWorld Dig 2 Rusty-Dot-Ending.png|Rusty und Dorothy am Ende von SteamWorld Dig 2 |-| Screenshots = SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-1.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-2.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-3.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-4.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-6.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-7.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-8.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-9.png SteamWorld-Dig-Screenshot-10.png Rusty-Statue-Dig.png|Die Bewohner Tumbletons stehen vor Rusty's (abstraktem) Denkmal Rusty-Statue-SWH.png|Rusty's Statue in der Schatzkammer der Königin in SteamWorld Heist Rusty Heroes 88 DLC.jpg|Rusty in the 88 Heroes – RSG Champions DLC Trivia *Man kann Rustys Hut, den Schwuppdi-Bob, bei einem Hut-Verkäufer erwerben. Die Beschreibung des Huts ist eine Anspielung an das offene Ende von SteamWorld Dig. **Im englischen heißt der Hut "Joe's your Uncle" zu Deutsch etwa "Joe ist dein Onkel". *Im Tresor der Roten Königin kann man außerdem die Statue von Rusty finden, die ihm zu Ehren von den Bewohnern von Tumbleton errichtet wurde. *Fen trägt einen roten Schal und sagt an einer Stelle im Spiel, dass es ihn trägt, weil es der Schal an Jemanden erinnert. Dies ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung an Rusty, weil dieser auch einen roten Schal trägt und von Fen und Dorothy in SWD2 gerettet wurde. *In einer Episode von The Engine Room wurde erwähnt, dass das Logo der Cowbots Rusty's Hand und seine Spitzhacke abbilden. en:Rusty Kategorie:Steambot Kategorie:Voltbot Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (SWD) Kategorie:Charakter (SWD2) Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Cowbots